Slayers: Quest for kyuusai
by graywords-girl
Summary: -COMPLETE- A few years after Try, a catastrophy came upon Seilloon. Now, seven years later, Lina is being haunted by a guilty conscience and finally returns to Seilloon. But what actually happened?
1. Chapter I

Chapter one

~**************************~

A warning right up front: This story's progress is going to be slow. I'll try to get chapters out quickly, but I'm not making any promises. Just be patent and please don't hurt me.

Slayers is not mine in anyway. The story idea, however, is.

~*************************~

            "FIREBALL!" Flames erupted in the small clearing, charring everything in their mighty path. Several dozen bandits fell prey to the blazing wildfire. Red hair that not even the mighty flames could compare to tumbled down the back of the assailant, and a mischievous grin spread across a heart shaped face. Lina Inverse stood just a few feet away from the now charred field, ginning madly.

            The remaining bandits picked up whatever things they could and took off down the beaten path. Lina, however, did not give chase. Her grin soon faded, as did the spark in her eyes. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the clearing, not even bothering with the treasure.

            Seven years earlier, she would have been jumping for joy as she looted the camp, a look in her eyes that could put even the greediest man to shame. But that was so long ago, before Gourry had left, before _it_ happened. Lina had soon after lost interest in her old hobbies. Bandits, quests, and treasure seemed so… uninteresting now that she just gave up on them.

            It might have been different if Gourry was still there, bounding up to her and making some stupid comment so she could blow him up. She might not feel so guilty if she had a friend now. But she didn't, and there was no changing the past. Not even she, the greatest sorceress in the universe, didn't have a spell for that. Now, those titles made her wince with guilt.

            So here she was, spending her time wandering the paths of the world, with no friend, or family she could turn to. She was now more often than not called the "Ghost Wanderer". The name Lina Inverse didn't strike fear in the hearts of bandits everywhere. Now, that name was considered a joke. Lina Inverse was just some kid who had her fifteen minutes of fame and then faded from view. 

            Today, she found herself at a decent inn, with a nice set of hot springs to sooth her muscles and body aches. The only up at the hour, she slowly slipped into the steaming water, her small, tanned body tensing for a brief moment before relaxing. Wearing only her undergarments with her hair pulled into a loose bun, Lina closed her eyes and tried to relax. Impossible.

            Every time she closed her eyes, her imagination began to picture horrid things. Seeing her friends distorted faces as they looked straight into the eyes of death; watching as the large castle she had spent so much time in burn to the ground. She wasn't sure which was worse, having to imagine it, or seeing it first hand. 

            Her eyes flew open and she sighed. It was only when she tastes the salt that she realized tears were streaming down her face. Slowly, she reached into her cape, which rested beside the bath and pulled out an old envelope. Exactly seven years old in four days, if she could remember correctly. Gently, Lina ran her fingers over the neatly printed crest or Seilloon. Slowly, she pulled out the letter inside and opened it, once again going over the neat handwriting inside that told the tale that ruined her life.

            _Lina,_

_            I pray this reaches you. Just what is it we did that would make you leave us out in the open like this? Even I cannot hold back the mazoku at this point. Amelia, Gourry, and even Xellos are all dead; Seilloon doesn't exist anymore. We needed you, Lina. Why didn't you respond to Amelia's request for help? Were you actually that angry with Gourry that you would leave us all when we needed you? That's not you, Lina. It's not you at all. _

_            I'm writing this letter in hopes you will come to the funeral. It's on Amelia's birthday, just behind the remains of Seilloon. Maybe then we can discuss this matter further. _

_            Please Lina,_

_            Zelgadis Greywords_

            That letter had ended it all. It had broken her heart, and her soul. She remembered that she had gone on a rampage after reading that. She couldn't hold it in. She had considered going to the funeral, but she couldn't bare it. She wouldn't be able to stand Amelia, or Gourry, for that matter, in a coffin. She would rather die first. She hadn't heard from Zelgadis since.

            What puzzled her most was the fact that Zelgadis had mentioned in the letter Amelia requesting help. She hadn't received a letter prior to the one that had brought the horrible news.

            Lina sighed. Perhaps it was time to return to the small princess and say her goodbyes… time to mend her broken heart and, with luck, mend her friendships. _I suppose I'm going to New Seilloon, _She thought as she slipped out of the spring. It was time.

            It was time to return to the past she had been running from for seven long years. She wondered how Zelgadis, if he were even still alive, would react to seeing her. Probably have her executed for treason, Lina suspected. But at this point, she had nothing more to live for. She knew she could never take back what she had done unknowingly, but maybe she could somehow make it easier to live with. And if worse came to worse, at least she wouldn't have to worry about late nights due to a guilty conscience. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter two 

~*********************~

All right, I updated. I suppose I can call the first chapter a success. I'll give you a quick few reason why this story is going to be slow in progress.

1) It's getting to be the end of the school year and Finals are coming up.

2) I'm more focused on working on "Project Zero" currently, and I don't want to stress my self _too_ much.

That's about it. Any questions, suggestions, requests, or feedback should be placed in review format or sent to **usguys@gte.net.**

~*********************~

            The sun shown brightly down on the world, offering no mercy to those below; a typical summer day. Along the tree lined roads, people gathered. Travelers, merchants, bandits, and many other strange people of different assortments wandered from place to place. Among these people, a single woman stood out. It wasn't her bright hair, or matching red eyes, but her expression. It bore one of guilt, pain, and sorrow.

            Lina sighed, tempted to 'fry' everyone within range. She had a horrible splitting headache, and if it wasn't one person, or thing, making some racket it was those bloody birds! Correction, the lumps of flame that used to be birds. She hurried off the dirt path, making her way to the small river that lay beyond the line of trees. Stooping down, she gently slipped her gloved hands into the cool water. She felt it trickle over her fingertips, she cupped her hands and brought the water up.

            She stared into it intently, looking at the shimmering water. Then, looking deeper, she found her reflection. She looked at herself; going over every detail she could see. Her hair wasn't as bright as it used to be, now a more content shade of auburn than a bright orange. She wore a spaghetti strap, deep purple blouse that had been trimmed slightly so it would fit her figure. She had grown slightly, sizing around perhaps five feet. And she had a more noticeable figure, completed with smooth, graceful curves. 

            She moved her attention to her eyes._ Her_ eyes… they didn't look like hers. They were cold… distant. Some might even describe them as lifeless. Her! Lina Inverse! The perky, cheerful, hot-tempered girl who smiled at danger and laughed at death. Being described as lifeless. She could understand cold, she's even let distant slip by… but _lifeless_? But… it was true… she was lifeless. Not in terms of having a beating heart or breathing… but in terms of heart and soul. 

            She had died the day she received that grieve striking letter. The day Amelia had given up… the day they died. That was when she had given up on life. It wasn't worth it. She had tried to forget… to move on. But it wasn't possible. She had considered going back home… back to the life she had led before bandits… before traveling or magic. Going back to being… _her_. Not Lina Inverse, sorceress supreme, Dra-matta, bandit killer, and so on… but just… Lina.

            But it wouldn't matter. She would never be the same. She could handle hosting the Lord of Nightmares, saving the world, dealing with numerous assassins, and other worldly disasters, but she couldn't handle the deaths of two people. No… it wasn't the deaths of two people… it was the deaths of _them_, Her best friends.  That was more than she could handle… it was more than she should _have _to handle. 

            Lina sighed and allowed the water to spill from her hands. She watched it rejoin the stream and then… disappear. It kind of reminded her of herself; never the same. Always moving and changing, flowing. Slowly, Lina moved, leaning against a tree. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against her kneecaps. _Why, why am I thinking about this?_  She asked her self over and over. And every time, she answered her own question, but it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. _Because it hurts. It hurts to know that it's your fault they're dead. And you aren't willing to let go… I can't move on… I can't let them go…_

~********************~

There's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. **Please review**. I look forward to reading your feedback. This section will be used to respond to Reviews.

**Samanda Hime-sama** Thanks a lot, Sam. And I bet you already know my coupling. Have you been working on the new story? Email me! ~^_^~

**Ysengrinn** Great to hear from you again. I miss your reviews. I'll be working hard to keep this story nice and interesting. Hope to get more good reviews from you.

**Irusta** Thanks you very much for your review. I love positive feedback, and I hope I don't disappoint you!

**Aisha C** Thank you much, my good reviewer. I know it's really sad! But that's why it's a tragedy! Don't worry! It'll get better.

My goal for the next chapter is to get Lina and Zel face to face. Expect sudden outbursts, lots of tears, flashbacks, and a little bit more on the 'catastrophe'. Ja!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter three

~**********************~

Hello! I told you this was going to be slow. As promised, however, you will learn of this great 'catastrophe' I mention every so often. Not much to say about this chapter…

Please send all feedback in review format or to **usguys@gte.net**. Thank you.

~*********************~

            Lina caught her breath as she looked at New Sailloon. The kingdom was just waking, the sun piercing the sky. She had been awake for hours, debating whether she should actually enter the city. She decided against it. 

            Slowly, she moved back into the forest and back down the path. She wasn't running away, however. Unlike all the other graves in Sailloon, Amelia and Gourry's had been built on the place they had fallen. She knew that much from gossip. Their graves rested just behind the palace, with a lively Cherry Blossom Tree offering shade. 

            She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she thought of Amelia, and Gourry, in a grave. Her hand trembled and moved into a curled ball. 

            Slowly, she reached a small area where the trees parted. She entered here, and followed the path down towards the back of the wall that had been built. For protection, the government had probably said. But to Lina, it was to keep the people in. She had always been like that. Any wall, to her, was an obstacle she would have to pass eventually.

            Slowly, she emerged from the trees. The path continued on to a single tree, littered with pink blossoms and surrounded by green bushes. She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Her hand trembled slightly. Biting her lower lip, she moved towards the tree.

            Three gravestones shot out of the ground, sitting in silence, their cold, smooth surfaces sat solemnly, almost peaceful. Words, inscribed on the gray stone, were carved with care, every letter perfect. She stopped at the first stone, reading it slowly.

_Gourry Gabriev_

_A loving friend, husband, and protector_

_May his soul rest in peace and his heart live in us forever_

            Such wonderful way to remember Gourry; friend, protector… they suited him. Lina felt tears rim her eyes as she thought of the last adjective, the one that had broken her heart nearly eight years ago; _husband_.  Slowly, she reached out to touch the surface of the stone, her fingers shaking slightly. She longed to hear him, to feel his touch again. She pulled her hand back with a snap.

            _It's not right, _Her mind screamed at her, and it was true. It wasn't right, whether he was dead or alive, he would never be hers again. He had made a choice, and that choice, wasn't her. 

            Sighing, she moved to the next stone. She only was able to read the first word on the stone before her eyes blurred with tears and she collapsed on the cool grass in a fit of sobs.

_Amelia_

            And she cried. Her best friend, the only one who she really thought of as a true friend, was gone. Sure, Gourry was a friend, but he was more than that, much more. Zelgadis… she was never quite sure about him. She would have loved to call him a friend, but at times he was so distant from her, and now he probably hated her. 

            Lina's thoughts were broken at the sound of someone rustling around near the tree reached her ears. Her head snapped up and she turned, causing some of her tears to fly away, shimmering in the light. 

            "Who's there?" She demanded, glaring at, what she hoped to be, the person. The figured emerged from behind the tree. He wore a simple out fit, a beige cloak with a hood and a ruby clasp. Under that, he wore a simple beige shirt and pants with brown shoes. He had a pair of beige cloves that were cut off at the fingers, and beneath that, his own skin. His own _blue_ skin. 

            Catching sight of the stone surface of the intruder, Lina immediately dropped her guard. She trusted him, she always did. One hand came up to her mouth to cover the look of surprise. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the figure spoke, "Hello, Lina,"

            And that was the breaking point. She couldn't hold it in any more. Without a second thought, she raced over to him and flung her arms around his neck. The sudden force caused his hood to fall from his face, revealing his features.

            His most aspiring trait was his eyes; a cool, icy sapphire that looked like rare gems. His hair was glossy silver that shined in the light, with a large portion covering one eyes. His skin was a light blue, littered with pebbles. 

            She sobbed in his gentle embrace, letting the tears flow freely instead of holding them in. Her shoulders shook hard and her face showed guilt, anger, and pain. The man gently caressed her hair, soothing her to a point in which she was mostly presentable. After a few moments of crying deeply and from the heart, she released the man and wiped her eyes. 

            She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over. Taking a deep breathe and steadying herself before she fell, she held back her tears long enough to let two words pass her lips, "Hello, Zelgadis" 

~**************************~

Okay, so it's shorter than I originally planned, but I think I'll leave it there. **Please Review.** I highly appreciate it. 

**Samanda Hime-sama **Thanks Sammy! Glad to know you like it, I think this may satisfy your curiosity for a bit. 

****

**Aisha C **Thanks for your support, it means a great deal to me. I'll try to keep you interested. Keep reviewing!

****

**Itrusta** Same thing for you as for Aisha, your reviews and encouragement mean so much to me. Thank you!

****

**Lina-Marie Metallium** Thanks; hope you like this chapter as much as the last few.

****

**Lina Gabriev** Don't worry, I'll squeeze Filia in there somewhere, and Xellos plays an important roll in this story. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

~****************************~

Hey guys, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You know, this is possibly the most reviews I've gotten for so little chapters^^. That's really good!

Please send all feedback in review format or to **usguys@gte.net**. Thank you.

~********************~

**"These feelings are pulling me apart**

**And now you're running away with my heart…"**

~ "Pulling me apart" L.W. AKA Graywords-girl

          She sat there, or rather laid there, with her slender, pale legs pulled up to her chest. Her auburn hair spilled over her body and onto the bed she was laying on, slightly damp from tears falling on it. Her eyes were closed, though she was not asleep. She was thinking. 

            Lina wasn't sure if she had been crying for relief, or in anger. Either way, she was crying… _again_. She couldn't remember _ever_ crying this much in her life. She was always strong, fearless, impulsive Lina. Never as emotional as she actually was. But she couldn't hold it in.

            She tasted the salt on her lips as another tear slipped down her already stained cheek. Slowly, she recalled the events that had taken place almost four hours earlier.

            _"Hello Zelgadis" She could hear her voice shaking as she said it. He stared at her, his icy eyes as cold as ever. She felt her knees buckle slightly as his stare seemingly pierced her soul. _

_            And then, she felt a sudden sting in her cheek, and her head tilted to the right as her hand came up to the offended cheek. She looked up at him, and realized he hadn't meant to hurt her. If he had, she wouldn't have been standing there, instead making a nice little imprint in the tree. Quickly, she averted his gaze, instead looking to the ground._

_            "I- I suppose I deserved that…" She murmured, keeping her vision down. She expected him to snap at that moment, to explode and shout at her that it was her fault. That she was the reason Amelia and Gourry were in coffins at that moment. She _wanted _him to. She knew it was her fault, even though she hadn't known. She wanted to hear him say it. And she hated him for what he did next. _

_            Slowly, he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She could hear his breath on her ear as her arms found their way around his waist. After a moment, though it seemed like an eternity, they released each other. It was almost dark, as Lina could see. But neither wanted to leave. Despite the distinct smell of grave dirt, there was a comforting essence in the air._

_            Finally, Zelgadis broke the silence. "This is the last place I'd expect to see you,"_

_            That stung. "What do you mean? You must have known I would have been here eventually," _

_            He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I mean in a Graveyard, or at least a bad imitation of one. Death never really suited you, considering how many times you managed to avoid it," _

_            And she felt a smile break on her face, her gloomy expression suddenly changing. "Was… was that a joke? From you?"_

_            He shrugged and moved to the grave. "If that's what you want to call it,"_

_            She shook her head and turned away. "I should go," She said with a sniffle. "I have to go and get a room at an INN before they all close,"_

_            Zelgadis caught her arm before she could leave, pulling Lina around to face him. "You don't have to. You know you're welcome here,"_

            And that was where she was now. In a room in the grand palace of Seilloon. Sighing, she rolled over and once again fought for sleep. But it wouldn't come. She expected she would be up all night with this. The guilt was pulling her apart. It was almost too much…

            Her eyes flew open as the sound of knocking on wood reached her ears. Standing up, Lina made her way to the large oak door. Slowly, she opened the door.

            Zelgadis looked at Lina gently. He wasn't entirely sure why he had invited her to stay. He had told him self for years she was _never_ welcome here. And yet, he found himself saying to her, "_You know you're welcome here,"_

            She was wearing an old, over sized t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying.

            "Zel?" She murmured, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?" 

            He sighed and looked into her eyes gently, a soften expression on his face. "I'm guessing you can't sleep either,"

            Lina groaned slightly and nodded, pushing back her hair to keep it out of her face. Without another word, he moved from the door and motioned for her to follow. From lack of anything better to do aside from sitting in her room staring up at the ceiling, she followed.

            As they walked down the empty, dark halls, Lina looked out a near by window. Moonlight spilled through it, shimmering on the cold mosaic floor tiles. Slowly, she moved over to it and placed one hand against its cool surface, and closed her eyes.

            All her thoughts were suddenly drowned out, and she felt at peace. She felt like she was floating through a gentle mist, rising up above the surface of the clouds. Her shoulders slumped and the world melted away. She didn't- couldn't- remember anything, and she enjoyed it. It was perfect.

            A place with no pain, no sorrow or remorse, no consequences. Perfect. She was surrounded by light, warm gentle light that caressed her skin and sent comforting chills through out her body. And there was the faintest scent. One she recognized clearly.

            Roses.

            And then, in one second, her perfect world was shattered by a lone figure in the distance. Her short, dark raven hair seemed to blend with the darkness that began to arise with her coming. Her once gentle and optimistic eyes held a dark shadow that seemed to swallow Lina with a single glance. Slowly, Lina opened her mouth and said the one thing that sent the light fleeing and allowed the darkness entrance. The one thing that destroyed the peaceful world she had just constructed. The one thing that she could remember.

            "Amelia…" 

~*****************************~

There we go. Chapter Four out. **Please Review**. It means so much to me.

**Samanda Hime-sama** Yay! I updated! Don't worry, I'm gonna start on the chapter for Uncommon Vows soon. Thanks for the review! Means a bunch!

**Ysengrinn** Ohhh, you reviewed again, wonderful! Keep it up! Gad to see that I've improved!

**Itrusta** Yay! I have a fan! Hope that didn't disappoint you, this chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I apologize for the lack of update. Things are finally smoothing out; school ends for summer vacation in roughly 8 days, give or take a few hours. Once summer hits I'll be able to produce regular updates. Until then, you're going to have to wait a little. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews. They really do encourage me, and it's wonderful to receive such good praise for my work. 

Also, I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but a chapter is a chapter, right?

I suppose I must be boring you now, though. Sorry, it's late so I don't have my usual bounce. Anyway, onto the story!

Please send all feedback in review format or to **usguys@gte.net**. Thank you. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Lina? Lina!" His voice cut through her mind, sending her back to reality. Her mind raced as she struggled to catch up with what had happened. Finally, realization struck as she realized Zelgadis was standing before her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. She felt a rosy blush ting her cheeks as he released her.

            "I-I'm sorry," she muttered, shaking her head. He sighed and looked at her in the eye. He was, for the most part, genuinely concerned. But Lina couldn't quite put it past him that he had some secret desire in that strange little mind of his that she had had some sort of nervous break down or something of the sort.

            A small chuckle escaped her at the thought. Zelgadis gave her an awkward look before continuing in the direction he had been leading her to. As she followed him, she went slowly over what had happened. She clearly remembered see Amelia before. She sighed. This wasn't helping.

            Snapping out of her dazed-like state, Lina continued to follow Zelgadis until they reached a small balcony. It over looked the garden below, with a fountain resting underneath it. Carefully, Lina hopped over the rail and sat on it, her feet dangling over the fountain. They sat in silence, neither sure what would be best. Finally, Lina broke the awkward situation. 

            "Zel..." she muttered, looking down below. She could feel his eyes switch from watching over the land below to hovering over her. "I-I'm sorry… about… you know,"

            He nodded. He knew as much as she did that she wasn't very good at apologizing, and when she did it was from the heart. She wasn't sure if he had even heard her, until he responded a moment later.

            "Why didn't you come?" It wasn't harsh, or angry. It was a simple question. He had already made it clear that, although she could have helped, it wasn't her fault. At least, it wasn't in his mind. 

            Slowly, she craned her neck to look at him, her eyes for a brief moment sparked with her old fire. "Honestly? I had no idea about any of this until I got your letter," 

            He looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes, but had a feeling it was something along the lines of confusion. "Amelia sent you a letter requesting your help," It was a statement. Plain and simple. He didn't need a response.

            "I don't know, Zel…" she muttered, looking up at the moon. "I didn't get any-"

            She was cut off suddenly. A stabbing pain reached her stomach, as though a knife had pierced her skin. Slowly, she brought one hand up and looked at it. Bright red liquid stained her skin, dripping down her fingers. Letting out a cry, she found herself falling. She could faintly hear Zelgadis calling her name and reaching for her, but she had no time to respond as water suddenly engulfed her and she subsided to unconsciousness. 

~*******************************~

Much shorter, sorry guys. Anyway, bit of a cliffhanger, I know. But maybe this will encourage you to review more, cause you know the rule! No updates till I get one review! Anyway, **Please review.**

**Irusta** I'm flattered. Thanks for the constant reviews! You're the best!

**Samanda** Awww! Thanks Sammy! Email me, okay?


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter six

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kay, I think I actually know where this plot is going to go. Gotta hurry and finish this (Without rushing the story) so I can work on the sequel I've got planned!

OoOoOoOoOoO

            She sprang up, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Her eyes were wide with surprise and a bit of fear. Suddenly, remembering the feeling of being under water came back to her and she began to couch madly, gasping for air. Lina was terrified. She had been stabbed. She could still see the blood.

            She was, she realized, in her room. How she had gotten there she didn't know. _Probably thanks to Zel, _she thought as she struggled to clear her blurry vision. Then, the door open and a figure stepped in. Though she couldn't see clearly, she could make out long, dark raven hair flowing almost angelically.

            "Sylphiel?"

            "Lina," Sylphiel moved over to the bed and sat next to her, one hand coming up to check Lina's forehead. Satisfied with the fact that she had no fever, Sylphiel gently tousled her hair like an older sister. "How are you feeling?"

            "Okay," she lied. She didn't want Sylphiel going on Code Red over her, which is exactly what she would have done had Lina said anything that related with not well or sick. "What happened?"

            "We're not sure. Zelgadis said you two were talking when you suddenly broke off, looked at your side, gave small cry and fell forward into the fountain," Sylphiel sighed. "You're sure you're okay?"

            "Yes." Then a thought occurred to her. "What are you doing here?"

            Sylphiel stopped what she was doing and sighed again, this time more heavily. "After the… incident, Zelgadis offered me to come stay here. He said I'd have more of a chance of meeting you here than the small home Gourry and I had made. I guess he was right,"

            Lina sighed and looked at Sylphiel. She was taller than before, but still had that gentle feeling she gave off. And she showed no sign of anger or betrayal. W_hy is it everyone thinks it isn't my fault? _Lina asked herself, but no answer was heard. After a moment, Sylphiel stood.

            "Do you want to see him?"

            "Who?"

            "Zelgadis, of course. He's been worried sick that you wouldn't make it. I guess he's changed,"

            Lina slowly nodded. But before Sylphiel could leave, Lina grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Did you find the dagger?"

            "I beg your pardon? Dagger?" Sylphiel asked, confusion written in her eyes.

            Lina stopped and released Sylphiel. "N-never mind."

            Sylphiel nodded and headed out the door. As she did, Lina quickly checked her side. Nothing. No scar, no bandaged, not even a scratch. What was going on?

            Zelgadis soon entered, stopping at the door. Lina looked up at him and motioned him to come over. He slowly moved over to her and sat on the bed.

            "How are you feeling?"

            Lina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I fell into a fountain, how do you think?"

            He chuckled slightly. "I hate that fountain," he muttered. Lina gave him a curious look.

            "Why?"

            He froze slightly, stiffened and looked at her. Lina immediately knew she had crossed a big line from casual conversation to painful memories. Finally, he spoke, "That's where Amelia died."

            And then she thought of something. It had just occurred to her, but it was worth asking. "Zel, how did Amelia die?"

            He took a breath and released it, and she realized just how hard it had to be to talk about it. Eventually he began.

            "We were standing on the balcony. She was trying, with Catherine, to calm everyone from the attacks we were under," Lina remembered the other Gravestone she had seen. Was it Catherine's? She snapped back when Zel continued.  "Out of nowhere, she stopped taking and grabbed her side. I saw it then, blood was pouring out of a dagger wound. She feel forward, straight into the fountain. Needless to say, the mazoku that tried it isn't around to talk about it,"

            Lina froze. A dagger wound? Blood rushing out? Falling into the fountain? Something was definitely wrong here.

OoOoOoOoOoO

            Okay, now we're getting somewhere! **Please review**, you now I love it!

**Samanda Hime-sama** Sammy, you're great! Was this good, bad, should I never right again?? I need to know!

**Irusta** Oh my god, I love you! (Not romantically, of course) You're sooo nice! I hope this will keep you busy for the moment!


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter seven

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Guys (And girls), you are awesome! 21 reviews for a six chapter (Now seven) story! I know other's fics have done better, but this makes me really, really happy!

Now then, to Knight of L-sama, thank you so much for Reviewing! And I expect more emails! As for Lina crying a lot, I figure you deserve a quick explination. This goes for **EVERYONE **else as well. You see, Lina's had to deal with the guilt and pain of this for Seven years. That's a long time, even for Lina. Also, she is much older now, and I figured she would have to mature eventually.

Next, to Jaretha, welcome back! Thanks so much for your wonderful review. I expect more L/Z stuff soon, kay?

Okay! On to the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A gentle wind sent her hair swaying over her shoulder, looking much like a wild fire. She held a small, yellow flower in her hand, pressing it against her chest as she looked over the scene before her.

Lina seriously didn't want to be there. She didn't want to see the graves again. But she knew had to. The dream she had had the night before had brought back so much pain. She needed answers. Her hand trembled. Sighing, she turned on her heel and headed back to the palace. Answers could wait. She needed coffee.

_It was dark. And cold. She shivered, her small, frail body trembling as the old woman before her ran even harder. The woman squeezed the tiny redhead's hand, pulling her along as they past the trees of the sacred forest in a blur. The young girl was scared. She had never seen the woman to tense and fearful._

_ The girl's legs were tiring, and her body couldn't handle the abuse. The girl collapsed into a fit of coughing, struggling for air as she continued to run despite the pain in her chest. Finally, she spoke, her horse voice breaking the silence._

_ "Gramma, what's going on?" _

_ The woman looked down at the child. The girl's innocent, crimson eyes twinkled up at her. But behind the curious look in the girl's eye, there was pain. _

_ "Hush, Lina. We're playing a game," the woman answered quickly, she herself panting heavily. But she didn't dare stop for breath; _it_ might catch them. _

_ "Is that man behind us playing too? Are we playing hind-and-find?" The girl, Lina, began to cough again, the chilly weather affecting her. The woman nearly froze as she realized the girl had known about _it_ from the start. The child, however, fell pray to the pain and collapsed, loosing her grandmother's hand. The old woman quickly stopped and scooped up the child in her arms. Not quick enough, however._

_ It appeared before them, crackling madly. The sound sent shivers down the girl's spine, causing her to cling to her grandmother. And then, in a split second, she was on the ground, her grandmother's fallen body sprawled out before her. Quickly, she shook the woman, but no response came. Tears began to spill from the girl's eyes as she tried again and again. _

_ The creature began to laugh at her feeble attempts. She turned to glare at it, as she had done to the several people in the past. But what-ever-it-was wasn't there anymore. The laughing began to increase, coming from all around her. She began to panic, and curled up into a tight ball._

_ Trembling, she began to recite the words she knew so well. The words her grandmother had taught her to say when she was in trouble. As she reached the last line, a flash of light rang through the area, blinding the girl._

Lina shot up, and regretted it immensely as hot coffee was spilled onto her lap. It was the dream again. She was loosing it. That was the only way to explain it. The dream was driving her insane. Haunting her night after night. And coffee didn't help. Lina sighed and stood. She needed to see Amelia. That was the only way to find out what was happening.

The gravesite was cold after dark, a feeling Lina didn't like. She shivered slightly. Slowly, she knelt down by Amelia's grave and read it aloud.

"Amelia Greywords-Seilloon…Princess and Justice Up-holder." It was so simple, but it caused tears to form into Lina's eyes. She shivered, but this time for a different reason.

"Amelia… what happened?" She muttered, looking at the grave. Sure, she was talking to a gravestone. An inanimate object, but she really didn't care. "I need to know. Please… Amelia…"

"Miss Lina," Lina turned as the voice called to her gently. The tall, raven haired girl looked at her with concern. "What are you doing here?"

Lina sighed, "Just…talking, I guess. Think I'm a nutcase, Sylphiel?"

Sylphiel smiled and shook her head. "No, I did the same a while after the… incident,"

Sylphiel moved and sat next to Lina, in front of Gourry's stone. Lina smiled sadly and turned her attention back to Amelia. "Sylphiel… do you think…"

"What?"

"Do you think… everything happens for a reason?"

Sylphiel looked at her, a bit surprised. Gently, she sighed. "I don't know…I used to…but that was after _it_ happened."

Lina nodded. She suddenly felt tired. Very tired. Before she realized it, she was falling, again. Sylphiel called out to her, but she made no effort to respond. Someone was answering her questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, that was good! We're moving along very well! **Please Review**.

**Samanda Hime-sama** Thank you so very much, Sammy! I hope this'll do for he time being!

**Unknown person** Thanks for the review… but who are you?

**Knight of L-sama** I think I pretty much summed it up earlier.

**Jaretha** As I said before, welcome back! And as for the moving slow thing, actually, this story is moving faster than I thought it would!


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter eight

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kay, this story has almost reached its end. A few more chapters and then the conclusion! Frankly, I'm already planning a sequel. But for now let's focus on this chapter.

Oh, and just in case you get confused, _italics_ means thought, unless it's in quotation marks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lina!" Zelgadis looked up suddenly. He had been wandering aimlessly around the area, trying to avoid the gravesite. The voice rang out and sounded frightened, desperate. He broke into a run as she hurried to where the voice had come from; there were some advantages to being a chimera.

Sylphiel sat over Lina body, tears threatening to spill. She shook Lina over and over, struggling to bring her back to the world of the living. But Lina did not stir. She did not move. If not for the steady, though shallow, up and down movement of her chest, she could have been thought dead.

The raven-haired girl jolted up as she heard footsteps approach. She watched as Zelgadis hurried up, called by her shout. He stopped a minute to take in the sight before him before speaking.

"What happened?"

Sylphiel looked back down to Lina and lift one limp hand in her own. "I-I don't know! She won't wake up!" Sylphiel squeezed Lina's hand, hugging it to her chest. With her free hand she brushed away a few of Lina's bangs. It was then Zelgadis realized how close Sylphiel and Lina were.

The past day and a half they had spent most of their time together, talking and offering support to each other. Through out that time, they must have developed a sister-like bond. It didn't surprise him. At this time, it was good to have people there to go to for help or support.

He snapped back to reality as Sylphiel gasped and pulled back her hand from Lina's forehead.

"What is it?" he demanded. She looked up at him, this time with a tear glimmering on her cheek.

"H-her body! She's stone-cold!"

* * *

"Where am I?" Slowly, she peeked her eyes open to the world around her. She jolted up suddenly, looking around fearfully, her crimson eyes not bothering to hide the emotion. Lina was hovering in the midst of darkness.

There was nothing there. The area was completely void of everything. She was shaking.

"**Where indeed**_…_" Lina jumped at the voice. It echoed in the darkness, chilling her down to the bone. It was haunting, and oddly feminine. She shivered as she spun around, trying to find who ever it was.

"Who are you?" She demanded, glaring.

The voice laughed, sounding like the gentle ring of bells.

"**Dear, I think the question is, who are _you_…**"

"What are you talking about? I know who I am!" Lina countered harshly, continuing to glare at nothing.

The voice laughed again, though nowhere near as soft as before. This time it was wicked with a ting of magic haunting it in the after effect. But Lina was so busy looking for the person that she didn't feel the magic that had already bound her.

"**Then who are you?**"

"I'm…" she stopped. Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? What was happening? The voice chuckled softly and imitated a pitied tone.

"**Poor thing.****Don't worry; I'll help you. After all, it does you no justice to sit there and remember,**"

_ Justice? Amelia…_

"**It's better to just forget,**"

_Forget? Gourry…_

"**All memories ever bring is pain. But if you forget, you can stay here with me. I'll never hurt you,**"

_These names are so foreign to me… but they seem important…_

"Gourry… Amelia…"

"**…who?**"

"My… friends…"

"**Friends? Do you even know who they are?**"

"I do."

"**Then who are they?**"

"…" She stopped. Who were they? And then, the words just came to her and without thinking she spoke them aloud.

"Source of all power…"

"**What?**"

"Crimson fire burning bright…"

"**What are you saying?**"

"Let thy power come form within my hand…"

"**What are you doing? STOP!**"

"FIREBALL!!!"

The ball erupted wildly into the darkness. There was a flash of bright, white light that blinded her for a moment. The darkness was bathed in light and slowly Lina felt her body slip to unconsciousness. And then, a soft, music like voice that was so familiar to her spoke.

"_Wake up Lina. Follow the roses,"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay!!! Another cliffhanger! Now, you guys have to guess who the voice was. Could it be Sylphiel? Or maybe Zel? You tell me what you think! **Please review!**

**Knight of L-sama** How was this chapter? Lemme know! And I can use the Dragu Slave too! By the way, sorry about the length!

**:) ** Neat name. Thanks for reviewing! You'll learn about the third gravestone either at the end or in the sequel, but I did hint at it earlier.

**Yun Fei** Thank you very, very much. It's wonderful that you think I got Lina's personality right. I'm not very good at keeping characters IC, and I usually end up screwing up their personalities.

**Irusta** So sorry for going so fast! But I'm really getting into this. It's almost done! Just a few more chapters! Can't wait for your review!


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter nine

* * *

O.o WOW!!! So many reviews! You guys are the best! Now, I'm not going to say whom the voice belonged to, because I think most of you already know. But I will say this: A congratulations is in order for **Yun Fei** as he/she was the first to review, and get the answer right. Actually, **Yun Fei** reviewed about a half an hour after I posted the chapter So, congrats **Yun Fei**!

**Important!!!** I finally have a website up! The address is in my Profile, and it will feature not only this story, but some of my Original stories as well, when I get them up. Check it out regularly for updates!

* * *

Lina woke up as she felt something like a raindrop fall on her face. It took a moment, but her vision cleared, revealing Sylphiel leaning over her, crying. Lina was a bit surprised at the sudden vision of a face before her, and let out a startled cry, scurrying into a sitting position.

"Lina!!" Sylphiel cried, looking at her with a mixture of happiness and relief. Then, with out a passing second, she tackled Lina into a gentle hug. "I was so worried! You stopped moving and got so pale! And your body felt so cold! I tried to heal you but it didn't work and-" she stopped when she noticed she was blabbering. "What in L-sama's name happened?!"

Lina coughed slightly, struggling for air in Sylphiel's hug. After a moment, Sylphiel released her and Lina sighed. "I'm not sure. I—"

She broke off and shook her head; it was too soon to tell Sylphiel about the voice. She didn't even know who it was! Lina closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on clearing her mind. She still had fuzzy images from the "dream" lingering on her thoughts. A sudden cold sensation traveled through out her body and filled her senses. A fragrance filled the air and Lina calmed a bit. _Roses_, she thought. Her eyes flew open.

The voice from before came to her, and sudden realization struck.

"_Wake up Lina, follow the roses,_"

She tried to stand, which ended up with her back on the ground. She let out a frustrated growl, as her head seemed to spin. Sylphiel gently placed a hand on her forehead and brushed away a few of her bangs.

"You shouldn't stand," Lina looked to the side and caught sight of Zelgadis, standing a few feet away. She released an embarrassed and slightly relieved smile.

"Well then, who's going to carry me?"

* * *

Lina sighed as she sat up in her bed. It was late, and Sylphiel had literally demanded that Lina go straight to bed. In a way, it made her happy to know that she still had friends who cared enough to make sure she was taken care of. But having a guard outside her room 24/7 was a little heavy.

And there was still the matter of that voice, and the dream. How were they connected? And the message, "_Follow the roses_". What did roses have to do with anything? Lina sighed. The only thing she had gotten from her little "dream" was more questions.

Lina closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed. She really _was_ feeling better, and she felt so… trapped in the tiny room she was in. She needed air. She _really_ needed air.

She also wanted to talk with Zel about the dream she had been having. Actually, it was more of a memory. But she still couldn't figure what it had to do with Amelia.

"That's it," she thought aloud, kicking aside the blankets and standing up. "Zel should be able to help. And if not, I'll find something to Fireball."

She slowly snuck down the hallway, hurrying towards Zel's room. From what she could tell, he stayed pretty much at the exact opposite side of the castle as she did. How he managed to get around so easily and so fast she couldn't figure. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that he was a Chimera…

After several trial-and-error attempts, she finally found his room. She couldn't believe how hard it was. She had already gone down almost fourteen different halls before finding. She mentally swore that she would get even somehow as she slowly knocked.

After a moment, he answered, opening the door just enough to see whom it was. He looked at her surprised and said, "Lina? I thought you were resting…"

Lina rolled her eyes and cocked her head. "You're joking, right? After what happened today do you really think I want to go back to sleep?"

He shook his head tiredly and muttered something about how her logic made no sense, "What do you need?"

She smiled slightly. "I want to talk to you about…something personal."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If it has anything to do with complaining about Sylphiel or tomorrow's banquet, then forget it."

Lina looked at him. "Come _on_ Zel. Wait… what banquet?"

Zelgadis sighed and began to shut the door. "Goodnight Lina,"

She stopped it with her foot and pushed it back open. "No, I'm serious Zel. I really need to talk with you…"

He looked her directly in the eye, and saw how her expression didn't change. He slowly opened the door and allowed her in. Lina didn't bother to look around, and instead went straight to his bed and sat down on it. He sat next to her. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well… lately I've been having this… weird dream…"

"A dream?"

She nodded. "Well, it's more like a memory… an old one."

"When did it start?"

She paused, thinking. "About the time I fell off the balcony…"

He nodded. She looked down at the bed, catching sight of a stray string from the blanket. She focused on that as she listened to him speak. "What happens in this… erm… memory?"

She hesitated slowly, and then began telling him what happened. She explained everything. She told him how she remembered about the chant, but couldn't remember the words. He listened attentively and waited for her to finish.

After she had told the story, he opened his mouth to say something when the sound of glass shattering erupted into an echoing call through out the hall.

* * *

There we go! Sorry it took a while… **Please review**!!!

**Yun Fei** Congrats on being the first to get the right answer! And thanks a lot! As farfetched as it may be, my stories will almost always have a twist!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

****

**Lina-Marie Metallium** Lol, yep, I am an L/Z supporter! I do like the L/X pairing as well, though, but I prefer L/Z!

**:)** I'm sorry about the length! But the chapters are short because I like keeping you guys waiting for more! Lol, I'm so evil And you got the answer right!

**Knight of L-sama** Just ignore the length! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer for the Sequel, but for the moment just leave it be And by the way, you got the answer right as well.

****

**Irusta** I'm so glad you're enjoying this! So am I, and I'm working hard to get it done as I can start the sequel! How was this chapter?


	10. Chapter X

Chapter ten

* * *

Groans Why does everyone always pick on the length? I told you! The sequel will have mush longer chapters than this. But for now the chapters are short!

* * *

Lina and Zelgadis hurried out to the hall. The sight that lay before them nearly shocked Lina. On the floor, there was a shattered vase with a few red roses scattered across the smooth hall. Before it, looking as pale as though she had never seen the sun, was Sylphiel, her small hands pressed against her mouth and her eyes wide.

Lina went to Sylphiel and grabbed her shoulders. Sylphiel didn't even notice. She only continued to stare, as though in shock.

"Sylphiel? Sylphiel! Snap out of it! What happened?" Lina demanded, shaking Sylphiel slightly.

"Can't… she's… dead…" Sylphiel muttered, almost in a trance. Zelgadis knelt down and began to pick up the broken shards. Lina looked almost panicked at Sylphiel's behavior. Finally, common sense came in and she did something a bit drastic. She pulled back and slapped Sylphiel across the cheek.

Sylphiel stumbled slightly and held her hand up to her offended cheek. Lina grumbled slightly and glanced away.

"Sorry Syl, but you were kind of… not there…" Lina paused, not entirely sure if the sentence she had just said made nay sense. Sylphiel shook her head slightly. "Now, what happened?"

"I saw…" Sylphiel broke off for a moment, but then resumed speaking, "Amelia…"

Lina looked at her in awe, startled. She was about to say something, when a sudden cold rush filled the hall and the candle Zel had brought, fearing the bright hall lights might of woken someone, blew out. On instinct almost, the girls huddled close and Sylphiel grabbed Lina arm.

"What was that?" Sylphiel whispered as Lina opened her senses.

Zelgadis chuckled at their behavior, "Aren't you two being paranoid? It was just a gust of wind,"

"From where, Zel?" Lina whispered harshly, moving Sylphiel to stand behind her.

Zelgadis shook his head. "You _are_ paranoid, Lina, it was just a gust of wind. If there was something here, I would most likely know about,"

"Oh, _I'm_ paranoid! What about you? I seem to remember you were constantly on edge ten years ago! Can you blame me for taking a few tips from you?! After all, I'm still considered a Wandering Sorceress, I _never_ settled down, like the rest of you!"

"But this is Palace! There are guards around every corner! Nothing that can walk and be seen that could possibly be a threat could get in here!"

"Well maybe it was something you _can't_ see! Maybe it was ghost!

"Both of you shut up!"

Both heads turned at the young shrine maiden's harsh tone. "This is getting us no where!"

Lina muttered something in response and closed her eyes. Almost instantly a familiar aroma filled the air. Roses. Her eyes snapped open.

"Do you smell that?"

She figured both Sylphiel and Zelgadis were looking at her now, though she couldn't see past her nose.

"Smell what?"

"Roses,"

"Yes, Sylphiel just spilled a vase with roses over the floor,"

Lina shook her head at Zelgadis' sarcasm. "No, it's coming from…" she paused and grabbed Sylphiel and Zel's wrists as she dragged them a little farther down the hall. "Over here…"

"I don't smell anything," Zelgadis said, looking around. Sylphiel, however, was quiet for a moment.

"I think I smell it too…it's coming from down the hall…"

Lina nodded, and slowly they began down the hall. Zelgadis had left the candle behind by accident, but paid no heed to it, as the girls didn't seem to notice. At one point, Sylphiel grabbed Lina's arm again and whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong, Syl? Are you afraid?" Lina said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"A little, I guess…" she stayed quiet for a few moments, which didn't last long. "Lina, say something…"

Lina jumped at Sylphiel's sudden words, but quickly regained her composure. "What should I say?"

"I don't know, anything!"

"Anything,"

Zelgadis chuckled at Lina's response as they continued to walk. Eventually, they reached Sylphiel's room. Lina insisted Sylphiel get some rest, and promised she would let her know if anything happened. After a few moments of resistance, Sylphiel saw she couldn't win, and went inside.

The two continued walking in silence. Zelgadis was thinking about just all that had happened since Lina had arrived. It was all so… random, and yet it was all somehow connected to the incident seven years back. _Except her dream…_ he thought as he glanced at the woman beside him. She seemed fully content on whatever it was she was looking for.

"Remind me again what we're looking for," he said, watching her turn to him with a cross look.

"I told you! Gods, you can be just as stupid as Go—" she broke off as she realized what she was going to say and shook her head. "Roses. Anything to do with roses!"

"Does that count?" he asked, pointing to the wall at Lina's left.

Draped across the walls surface was a large tapestry. He could clearly remember Amelia refusing to allow it to be taken down; she had said something about promising her grandmother, or something like that. On the tapestry was a large image of a red rose.

Lina stared at it a moment, before coming closer to look at it clearly. She slowly closed her eyes and responded, "This is it! Whatever it is, this is it!"

"Alright…" Zel said, watching as she looked up at the large picture. "Now what?"

There was silence, and Lina stood there a moment, a sweatdrop forming. "Um…"

Zelgadis slapped his forehead and muttered something about "Thinking ahead".

Lina laughed embarrassedly before turning back to the picture. With a sigh, she walked over to it and began to look at it up close. "Well, there has to be something here. Help me look!"

Zelgadis shook his head and began to help. He figured that if he helped prove there was nothing going on, he could get back to sleep. And he really was tired.

After they had searched every inch of the tapestry, Zelgadis and Lina both sighed, one for relief, the other out of frustration. Slowly, Zel turned to look at the sorceress and saw she had a slightly disappointed look on her face. "Well, Lina, I'm going back to bed, I'll see you in the morning,"

Lina didn't respond, she only continued to stare at the picture. Just as Zelgadis was turning to leave, she made a sudden movement and lifted up the tapestry, looking under it.

"Oh my God, Zel, get over here!"

* * *

Hee hee, I'm so mean! **Please review**.

**Lina-Marie Metallium** Sorry about the length, but I'm trying. L/Z isn't that bad, at least you know there are others who support the idea and I know what you mean about the L/X thing.

**Samanda** Thanks Sammy, I emailed you, so reply soon, kay?

**Ysengrinn** You're one to talk about sparsely posted chapters. You haven't updated in forever! Oh well, I'm working on it. As for "Uncommon Vows", I'm at a Block as what to write next. It'll be updated as soon as I figure out what should be next.

**:)** Gourry is that specially little point I'm leaving up to the imagination. I like to leave a few things a mystery. I might give you a little insight in the sequel, though. I love twists!

**Irusta** I'm so mean! Here you go, hope you enjoyed it!

****


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter eleven

* * *

(Squeals as she ducks several thrown fruits and Vegetables, and one brick) Okay, okay! I'm updating!

* * *

In a single, swift motion, Lina had yanked the tapestry off the wall. Zelgadis was about to protest, when he realized what she had meant for him to see. In the wall, previously hidden by the tapestry, was a picture of a rose. From floor up, it came to just above Lina's height, and the golden brown wood that surrounded it was a lighter shade and didn't match up with the rest.

Slowly, Lina tapped the rose, gently. It sounded as though it were made of glass. Carefully, Lina tapped the wood, and revealed it to be hollow. Slowly, she turned back to him.

"Okay, a stained glass rose on a door, hidden by a tapestry with a rose on it, appearing right when Sylphiel and I begin to smell roses. Is anything about this situation talking to you too?"

Zelgadis nodded and then shook his head. "I can't believe that was there the whole time…"

Lina nodded and motion to the door, "Well, a door is meant to be walked through…"

Zelgadis grumbled and came over to the door, placing a hand gently on the wooden structure. "Not all the time,"

"Oh, shut up and help me-WAHH!" Lina muttered back before she broke off, falling on to the tiled floor of a dark room. Zelgadis chuckled as she glared at him, dust that had settled long ago coming up into the air. Lina cough and stood. She slowly and calmly brushed herself off, mentally counting to ten.

She sighed, and glanced around. "Where are we?"

Zelgadis shook his head as he entered, ducking slightly to avoid the doorframe. "I'm not sure, I didn't even know this place existed…"

Lina slowly began to walk forward, her arms outstretch as she blindly stumbled around the room. Eventually, she found what felt like an old wooden desk. On it, aside from numerous scattered papers and books, she found an old candle. She slowly lifted it up and used a small Fireball to light it. Zelgadis walked over, a Light spell in hand.

"You could've just used Lightning," he muttered. "Unless it's-" he broke off as he felt a strong arm clunk him in the head. Lina cursed to herself as she cradled her injured hand, though she smirked as Zelgadis rubbed his head.

"No, it is not that time of the month!" she barked, and then sighed as Zelgadis took her hand in a healing spell. "I'm really exhausted right now. In the past three days I've managed to show off more emotions than I have in almost nine years. I don't want to waste whatever strength I have on small spells,"

Zelgadis nodded, and then glanced around the room. It was large, which on further surprised him, considering he had no idea that it existed. From the looks of it, it was a large, old library. Three large bookshelves were aligned perfectly in the center of the room, dust clinging to the air. The desk Lina had found the candle on was old and made of wood. Several papers and a book were scattered around its surface.

"Wow… so this is what I was supposed to find," Lina broke the silence, looking at the books on the shelves. Slowly, she turned to look at Zelgadis. "Well, whatever it is that wants to be found, it's obviously in this room…"

"Unless you can find another door behind a tapestry using your nose…" Zelgadis chuckled, but only for a moment as he had to duck from a flying book aimed at his head.

"Shut up and help me," she muttered as she pulled out a book and flipped through the pages. "Something's in here, and what ever it is, it's got to be the connection between everything. It just has to be!"

"Well, Lina, there are an awful lot of "Things" in here, it'll take us a while to go through them all…"

Lina glared at him and turned back to the book, "Then we need to get started, don't we?"

The two worked in silence for the next few hours. They went through hundreds of books, but none seemed useful. Aft what felt like the fifth hour, Zelgadis stood and turned to Lina, which wasn't easy considering that the two were both completely encased in book piles. It was odd, no matter how many books the two went through, two more always seemed to fill up the space.

"Lina, it's late, I'm going back to sleep. We can finish tomorrow,"

Lina nodded, her eyes not leaving the text. Zelgadis sighed and headed back out. He had never seen Lina so obsessed with something. In a way, it reminded him of how he had searched for his cure.

After he had left, Lina began to move quicker through the books. Though she had appreciated his help, he was way to thorough. Every page of the book didn't need to be examined in order to tell if it was the right book or not.

She sighed as she tossed aside another useless book. Letting out a stressed yawn, Lina leaned on her elbow and closed her eyes. Just a moment was all she needed. She wasn't going to fall asleep. She couldn't risk it, not when she was so close to finding the answers. This time, she might not wake up again.

Slowly, she sat up again, and let out a gasp. There standing before her, was the dark haired princess herself. Her skin was pale, almost the color of alabaster, and her eyes no longer shimmered as they used to. She looked sad to Lina, and almost near tears. Slowly, the girl turned and took away from Lina, towards a small corner. Uncertainly, Lina grabbed the candle, now almost a tiny stub, and headed towards it.

In the corner was a book, lying half open. She hadn't noticed it before. Slowly, Lina knelt down and lifted it up. Something small fell out of its pages, and Lina gently lifted it up. It was a small, pink, butterfly hair clip. Slowly, Lina closed the book and ran her fingers over the cover. On it was a picture of a rose.

Lina gasped as she nearly dropped the book.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know I'm evil!! But cliffhangers are SOOO Good. **Please review!**

**Lina-Marie Metallium** Hee hee, I hope this helped clear things up a bit.

**Yun Fei** (Laughs manically) Yes, I am evil! This is what happens next, Points above

**Irusta** Thanks a lot. This is really fun! I like keeping you guys on the edges of your seats!

**Ysengrinn** (Grins) Yes, I love my cliffies!

**Jaretha** (****Ducks misc. Thrown objects) Sorry, sorry! But Cliffhangers are so much fun!

**:)** I know I am evil! It's just so much fun, though!

****


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter twelve

* * *

Um… I'm updating now! So don't hurt me!

* * *

Zelgadis buried his head farther into his pillow. Whoever was making that stupid thumping noise was going to pay. His headache was already turning into a migraine. Grumbling, he sat up slowly and glanced out his window. The sun wasn't even up. In fact, from the looks of it, it was only about an hour from when he had gone to sleep.

The thumping noise continued, now becoming the sound of some one banging on his door. Sighing, he stood and walked over.

Slowly, he opened the door, and was greeted with a book shoved into his face.

"I found it!" the triumphant voice of Lina came from behind it. "I found the connection!"

"That's nice, Lina, now would you get this book out of my face?"

Lina complied, which was then followed by her clonking him on the head, lightly, and dragging him over to his bed.

"I knew there was something down there, and I was right!" she muttered, more to herself than anyone else, as she sat down on his bed.

"Okay, so what's the connection?"

Lina looked up at him and smiled. She lifted up the book, which was now closed, revealing the cover. It showed a carved red rose, and the words "White Mage".

"This-" she pointed to the book, "is the connection!"

Now she had his attention. Slowly, he sat next to her. "How?"

Lina grinned at him and flipped through the pages of the book. "When I was little, my Grandmother used to own a book that I loved. It was the story of a girl who was pretty ordinary, but held something special. She could sing. Her favorite song was called "White Mage", hence the title of the book. The song was actually a chant,"

"Like a spell?" Zelgadis interrupted, curious. She nodded.

"Yes, just like a spell. Well, when I was little, I used to be afraid of a lot of things, or more specifically, a lot of monsters. I didn't know it at the time, but those "Monsters" were actually Mazoku." She grinned again. "This is where my dream plays in. When my Grandmother was killed, I was afraid. My Grandmother taught me that whenever I was afraid, I could say that chant, the one in the book, and everything would be okay.

"Think, Zel. The chant I said when I was little literally obliterated a single Mazoku, and I was only a child. What does this tell you?"

Zelgadis thought for a moment, and then realization dawned on him. "That book would be something the Mazoku would want out of the way,"

She snapped her fingers. "Bingo!"

"But, Lina, what is that book doing here?"

Lina smirked. "I had to do a little work on that one. I actually had to talk to my sister. But-"

"Wait! You did all this in an hour?" he interrupted again.

Lina grinned sheepishly, "This wasn't the only spell I found down there, Zel,"

He rolled his eyes, and then looked at her, urging her to continue.

"Okay, well. Let's see… oh yeah! I had to talk to my sister, but I got what I needed, after dodging her numerous fireballs and flare arrows." She stopped as Zelgadis chuckled and muttered something along the lines of, "So that's where she gets it from," after giving him a cross expression, he allowed her to continue.

"Apparently, my Grandmother gave the book to her younger sister on her birthday. The woman went by the name of Sierra Inverse. I did a little digging, and it turns out, Sierra, is Amelia's Grandmother!"

"So you're related to Amelia?"

"Distant cousins. But anyway, that's how the book ended up here. My Grandmother had given the book to her about a week before she was killed. The Mazoku was looking for the book! Which more than likely means that seven years ago, Seilloon was attacked because of this book."

"But why did they wait so long? I mean, if they could've attacked-"

"I thought about that. And I think the only way they can find the book is if the Magic is used, like a lot of other spells. Which means-"

"Someone had to of read the spell." He finished. "But who?"

Slowly, Lina lifted up the hair clip she had found. "Does this look familiar?"

Zelgadis slowly took the clip from her and turned it around in his palm. He looked at it intently, but after a point brought his vision away and looked at Lina. "This is Catherine's. She loved butterflies, this was her favorite hair piece," Lina listened as he explained; watching his expression change from shocked to sullen. His eyes gave off the pain he was feeling, however. "Amelia brought a set of these, all different colors, back from a country north of here. She had gone to set up Trading and peace agreements."

Lina gently patted his shoulder. "Well, we found it. You can go through the book if you want, I'm going to bed."

He smirked as he watched her wander back down the hall towards the general direction of her room. Slowly, he laid the book on his nightstand beside his bed and laid down himself.

* * *

Yes, yes, it's short, I know. Please don't complain, though! It may only pressure me to start making _shorter_ chapters! Anyway, no cliffie that time! **Please Review!!!**

**Knight of L-sama** Hmmm, you must be! You should go lay down, before the author gets irritated and evil!

**Samanda** Sammy, email me, okay? I have to talk to talk to you! And, the book does neither!

**Irusta** Yes, I updated quick, oh devoted fan. This time it took longer though…

**Yun Fei** Well, was I evil this time? I didn't do a cliffhanger! And I had the perfect opportunity to!

**Lina-Marie Metallium** Did this help clear things up???

**:)** Oh, wow, I don't think I've _ever_ made some one cry during one of my stories… I'm so glad you like this story; I love it when I get praise!


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter thirteen

I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life has been in the way, school's started once again and this year I have some rather hard courses, and I haven't had much will to write these past few weeks…

And by the way, the site's being updated regularly, and I would seriously appreciate it if you popped in and signed my guestbook, as well as check back for updates (Which should occur every Saturday or Sunday). The address is in my Profile.

Anyway, here you are. Chapter thirteen.

* * *

Lina couldn't help but hum as she skipped down the halls of the palace, her feet tapping lightly on the surface. On her way to see Zelgadis, she had stopped only once that morning to drop in with Sylphiel and fill her in on the details of the night before. She was eager to re-read the book. She had quickly skimmed through it the night before, and had memorized the spell once again, but she still wanted to _read_ it.

It was rather late in the day, almost noon, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. But food, for once, was the farthest thing from her mind. She was so close to ending the past seven years of pain she had been forced into. She and Zelgadis were finally on good terms; one could even call them friends again.

Lina was so wrapped up in her train of thought that she didn't register the faint, but distinctive, feeling of being watched. For a moment, she paused in her step and her cheerful face turned serious, feeling a sudden shudder make it's way up her spine. She turned around, but found nothing but the empty hall behind her.

Still uneasy, she began to make her way back towards Zel's room. Her arms stayed crossed around her chest as her face chose an expression of discomfort. She didn't see the two blaring amber eyes glaring at her from one o the darker corners of the room, nor did she see the sudden flash of darkness as the figure sprinted forward and then vanished. She didn't notice the glimmer of light against a hard covered book with a red rose imprinted on it as the figure carried it with them.

As she approached Zelgadis' door, she let out a sigh and realized just how tired she really was. _Last night took its toll on me, I guess…_ She thought, allowing her eyes to close and rest for a moment before she knocked on his door.

She didn't expect an answer on the first try. In fact, she was fairly certain that she would have to break the door in and drag him by the ear into the fountain to wake him up. But even after the night before, him not answering after her fifth or sixth call was odd. After a moment, she took a deep breath and, a faint blush on her cheeks, twisted the knob and slid open the door.

"Zel?" she called softly, looking around the room. His room was dark, with his blinds drawn, probably to allow him to sleep, and she couldn't see at all. With a sigh, she slowly made her away around the room, arms outstretched to avoid any walls.

About half way through the room, she stumbled over some large mass and cursed under her breath. Just _what _was Zelgadis dumping on his floor?

Finally, after what seemed like several minutes of stumbling, Lina found where the window was hidden. It really wasn't hidden, and Lina could clearly see the outline of light against cloth from where she was, getting to it was a real adventure. There were many things scattered across the floor, making Lina wonder briefly if Xellos had popped in for a brief visit.

Ina quick motion, she ripped back the curtains and turned, "Okay, Zel, you've slept long en-" she broke off as she saw the scene before.

* * *

Very short, I know. And another cliffhanger. But this is just to get me back on track for the moment. **Please review!**

**Samanda** Sammy-chan, I'm sorry I've been putting so much pressure on you lately;; I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again, though.

**Lina-Marie** Ahhhhh, you finally understand? Good! Let's keep it that way!

**:)** Oh my… I'm so sorry if I disappointed you this time… I've been having a rough time, though…

**Irusta** And last, but not least, Irusta, my devoted fan. Thanks for the reviews, Hun, you're encouragement is really appreciated. Love you!


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter fourteen

* * *

Oh my, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean for this update to take so long… but I have good news! There's only one more chapter and then we're all done!

Okay, here we go!

* * *

The room was a mess. Items and furniture were scattered across the room in complete randomness. The room had been ransacked. And there, lying face down on the center of the floor was the stony chimera himself.

"Oh my lord!" Lina was leaning over him within a few seconds. Struggling to keep her hands from shaking, she gingerly turned him over onto his back. He didn't _seem_ injured. Lightly, she shook him. "Zel? Zel! For Cephied's sake, Zel, speak to me!"

He groaned in response, and Lina sighed in relief. She carefully pulled him up and he blinked. "Lina?"

She offered him the ghost of a smile. "Yeah… what the heck happened?!"

"Wha-" he began, but then caught sight of his room. "Oh…"

"Yeah, 'Oh'. Now then, what happened?"

He shook his head slightly, and looked around. "I don't know… I got up a little while ago and the last thing I remember is getting hit upside the- THE BOOK!"

Lina blinked at him. "Eh… Zel? I think we should go see Sylphiel and get you checked-"

"No, no!" he interrupted. "The book! _White Mage_!"

Realization dawned on her, and Lina was suddenly on her feet and frantically tossing aside miscellaneous items as quickly as possible.

"The book! Oh, for L-sama's sake, Zel! You lost the book? _You lost the book_? How in the nine hells could you of lost the book!"

Zel joined her in the search, though he was much more thorough. "I didn't lose the stupid thing! It's your fault!"

"_My_ Fault? My Fault?!!!! How in the world is this _my_ fault! You lost it!"

The argument continued as the pair continued to search the room. After an hour of search, both stopped and lean slouched in the center of the room.

"How could I of lost the book?" she moaned, before dropping her head into her hands. Zelgadis sat next to her and awkward placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lina shook her head before glancing up. Zelgadis was staring at her, unsure of how to handle the situation.

And then, suddenly, Lina leapt up from her seat on the floor. "FIREBALL!!!!" the nearest chair burst into flames, and Lina smirked with satisfaction. Zelgadis swallowed nervously. Yep, she was defiantly turning back into the old Lina. It would probably be best not to get her angry at this point.

Lina turned to him and her face turned serious. She knelt down beside him and looked at him sternly. "Who ever did this to your room took the book, correct?"

He nodded, fairly sure that was the case. Her hand curled into a fist and began to shake. She lowered her head slightly, and her bangs covered her face.

"That book… is the closest thing to remembrance of my grandmother that I have."

Zelgadis stared. And then it hit him. Of course! The book had belonged to her grandmother, and Lina had thought it lost. So now, it wasn't just about finding out what exactly happened seven years before; that what-ever-it-was (He had a great feeling it was a Mazoku) that had taken a book had stolen something of vast importance. He almost felt pity for the creature.

She raised her head. Her eyes had changed. They were no longer the deep mahogany color he had grown so accustomed to in the past few days. They weren't the eyes of mature, quiet, and almost dead in spirit, Lina Inverse. Instead, they were the eyes of Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer, Dra-matta, and Sorceress Supreme. The Lina he knew. Deep crimson flames burned in her eyes so bright they nearly rivaled the sun.

As the light in the room struck her hair, he realized it, too, had changed. Instead of the brown-ish color it had been, it was deep red, almost orange. She was back.

"I'm going to kill them."

Such a statement, seven yeas earlier, would have caused Zelgadis to sigh, shake his head, and simply follow her without a word, though inside he didn't want a thing to do with it. But now, he felt a grin spread across his face. Without another word, Lina turned on her heel and began to head down the hall to her room. She was going to need a few things.

And so, she entered her room the woman she had spent seven years as, and left a child again.

Her smile was wide, and meaningful. She was happy. Truly happy, and Zelgadis couldn't help but smile at her. She no longer wore the outfit she had been wearing for so long.

She wore a red shirt, with a piece of yellow cloth stretched across her chest. Red pants, and white boots. Two belts, one with a turquoise gem, the other a ruby, sat on her waist. White gloves that matched her boots rested on her arms, each with a ruby talisman fastened on the wrist.

And, in her hand, she held the final piece. Smiling, she pulled the black headband into its rightful place.

Without a word, she began to head down the hallway. He followed, just like he had years before.

They made their way to the hidden library. The door was fitted into place, hidden once again behind the tapestry.

They together pushed open the door, and Lina took the first steps in. Zelgadis stood in the doorway, not at all surprised by what he was seeing. In the center of the room was a Mazoku, glaring over her shoulder at them. Deep blue hair sat on her shoulders, and her eyes matched the color shade for shade.

In her hand, she held a very familiar book.

"Well, well. If it isn't Baby Inverse," she paused as she looked at Zelgadis, "And her pet."

Lina held her ground. "Who are you?"

The Mazoku grinned and snapped the book closed. "Well, all you need to know is that I'm going to be the only one whom has ever attempted to kill Lina Inverse, and succeed."

With that, the creature teleported out. Lina stood still, looking around carefully. But it only took a second for the Mazoku to appear between the two of them. Her elbow went into Lina's neck, and at the same time, her knee into Zelgadis' gut.

Lina went flying into a near bookcase, while Zelgadis caught the Mazoku's leg with his hand and threw her to the ground. Lina was back on her feet in an instant.

Holding out her hands, she began to summon a spell. "FIREBALL!"

The Mazoku teleported out within a few feet of the flame, and it hit a near off bookcase.

"LINA!" Zel shouted at her, as they found their way back to back.

"Sorry!" she cried, dodging an attack.

Finally, Lina stopped moving. "I'm getting real tired of this," she exclaimed, bracing her. Slowly, she began to chant. Zelgadis felt his eyes widen and struggled to look for shelter at the familiar sound of the spell.

The Mazoku didn't wait for her to finish the spell. Moving so fast she almost became a blur, she rushed at Lina and in an instant had her pinned against a near by wall, her hand on her throat.

Lina struggled, feeling the air leave her lungs. One hand grasped the Mazoku's hand firmly, while the other began to hit the area where the two bones in the arm met. It had no effect. The Mazoku only tightened her grip. Lina felt her knees buckle, and she gasped for breath. On the brink of unconsciousness, she scanned the room for Zelgadis, and saw him just a few feet from the Mazoku, his sword drawn. But he couldn't reach them. His sword clashed against an invisible barrier.

Lina felt weak, and allowed her mind to wander. She remembered her grandmother, and her sister. Gourry, Sylphiel and Amelia. Even Amelia's daughter, whom she had never met. All the people that she had come across, all the time she had spent to save the ground they stood on. And this was how she was going to die? By some lower level Mazoku that wasn't worth the dirt under her feet?

_I don't think so!_

Struggling, her voice rasping, she began to chant- rhyme- as the words came to her:

"_Power of Light, shining hope_

_With the darkness I cannot cope_

_I pray for strength to come to me_

_For light to hear my silent plea_

_Dark be gone and take your curse_

_You cannot have this Inverse!_"

She screamed the final line, and light suddenly began to swirl around her. The barrier broke, and the room was suddenly bathed in golden rays. The Mazoku's grip dropped, and, screaming, the light began to pierce her figure. Slowly, she disappeared, fading from view. Lina fell to her knees and collapsed on the floor. She vaguely heard Zelgadis call her name as she slowly lost consciousness.

The last thing she thought of before things went black was, _Now _that_ was worth it_.

* * *

Oh my god, one last chapter and we're done! Oh my god! Oh my god! Anywho, **Please Review**. Means a lot to me.

**Knight of L-sama** Well I'm sorry! But at least it was an update! I could have left you hanging for a year if I wanted! Don't tempt me! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Samanda** Gahh, I'm falling behind again, I'm sorry! I promise that I'll get to work on the next chapter of UV as soon as Quest for Kyuusai is finished.

****Yep! I love my cliffies! Hee hee!

**Irusta** Ah, my loyal fan. What do think of the fact that it's almost over? Don't worry! There's a sequel planned!


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter fifteen

* * *

All right, this is it; the final chapter. First things first, I want to thank all of you whom have stayed with this story through my goods (A couple) and bads (Oh so many). Thank you all! You've made this story such a success! 

And also, to anyone and everyone who read this story and didn't review, thanks to you all as well!

For those of you, who reviewed the last chapter, look at the bottom of the page

Now, to the end!

* * *

Bright light was the first thing Lina's brain registered. The next was a distinctive buzzing sound in her ears. Blinking, Lina sat up and looked around. Her vision was blurred, and she couldn't see. When she went to stand, she almost stumbled. She was a lot lighter than before. 

Used to the tons of talismans and other things, she had grown accustomed to the extra weight. Confused, she glances down.

She found herself wearing a white dress that came up a few inches shy of her knees, with spaghetti straps.

What in L-sama's name was going on?

Slowly, Lina began to realize it was cold. She shivered and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. True, movement causes heat, but she felt lightheaded suddenly.

With a desperate sigh, Lina laid her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes.

"_Lina!_"

Her head snapped up suddenly at the sound. But she saw nothing. And then, a scent filled her senses. Roses. She stood quickly, and without thinking began to run.

She chased after the sound, though one really could have any sense of direction; as there was white everywhere. It was almost like Lina was swimming rather than running, but she paid this no notice and continued to follow the sound.

Finally, Lina ran into something. Funny, she hadn't remembered anything being there before, but she could have been running in circles for all she knew. All she knew was that she had hit something and fallen back. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes.

Short, dark hair sat above alabaster shoulders. Two gems for eyes twinkled down at her, and rose pink lips curled into a smile. Lina gasped.

"A-Amelia…?" she stuttered, and she hardly noticed the fact that she was trembling. The smile of the girl grew wider.

Without a second thought, they latched onto each other. And she was real. Lina could feel her skin, and smell the scent of her hair. _Roses… _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Lina was near tears, while Amelia already had them streaming down her face. Eventually, one of them broke the silence.

"Lina! It's so… terrible to see you!"

Lina blinked. That wasn't the response she had expected. "Amelia? Have you lost it?"

Amelia shook her head and whipped away a tear. "No, no. I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't spoken to someone for so long, that I mean to say two things and they get mixed together…" she laughed, gently, and the sound echoed.

Lina slowly placed her hands on Amelia's arms and looked into her eyes. "Amelia, where are we?"

Amelia looked around. And then sighed, "This place is a bit of Limbo, I suppose. Except, I've been stuck here for so long… there's really no telling of time here…"

Lina froze. And then. Slowly, she began to speak, but her voice had the timbre of a whisper, "Does that mean I'm dead?"

Amelia chuckled. "No, no. Though you are very lucky. You barely lived."

"Because of that Mazoku…" Lina cursed.

Amelia placed a finger on her forehead. "No, because of your own stupidity."

Lina blinked. "_What_?"

"Sit down, Lina." Lina blinked, and then, almost reluctantly, lifter her legs until she was sitting cross-legged, hovering a few feet below Amelia.

Amelia sighed and turned away, and her eyes glossed over and she looked far away. "Lina, do you know what the spell you used does? I mean, _really_ does?"

Lina nodded. "Yeah, it destroys Mazoku."

Amelia shook her head. "No. Have you ever listened to the words? The spell literally eradicates Darkness- evil- from the area. The reason it destroys Mazoku is because their hearts are pure darkness."

Lina cocked her head to the side while she listened. Amelia turned back to her. "The reason it effected you as well is because of your magic. Black magic, after a long period of use, slowly begins to seep darkness into the users heart. Eventually, after many, many, many years of use, the darkness will take control over the user's heart and they will die.

"In a sense, it's the world's largest oxymoron. The use of Black magic slows the aging process, but it will actually shorten your life in the long run." Amelia knelt down until she was eye level with Lina. "Lina, because of your extensive use of Black Magic, and Nightmare Magic, for that matter, your heart was nearly swallowed. When you said that spell, it destroyed that darkness, but it also injured you in the process.

"You are very lucky, Lina. You've been given a second chance. Your heart's clean now."

Lina smiled. Amelia gently took her hand. "You need to go back now, or else you may be stuck here forever." Amelia gently smiled at her. "I do, however, have a request of you."

"What?"

"I want you to help Zelgadis."

Lina blinked once more. "Help him with what?"

"He's still brooding over my death." Lina flinched at the word 'death', but Amelia didn't. "I want you to help him move on. I think you can do that. " Amelia winked and then stood.

"Okay. It's time for you to go back. Please close your eyes," Lina rolled her eyes, but complied. Slowly, Amelia's voice faded, but she heard her call out, "Oh! And tell him I miss him!"

And then, she felt like she was falling. It became hard to breath, and the bliss she had felt melted away only to be replaced, by a burning pain in her side.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was greeted with the sight of two very concerned crystal blue eyes. As her vision cleared, she realized Zelgadis was looking over her. Struggling, she craned her neck to see what was causing so much pain. A bookcase had pinned her. Turning her attention back to Zelgadis, she carefully reached a hand out and grasped his cloak. She could feel it in her hands.

Upon seeing her awake, Zelgadis sighed with relief, turned his head, and began to speak. But the sound only came out muffled to Lina as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

"So you saw Amelia?" 

Lina smiled, "Yep."

They walked slowly, their bare feet rustling in the soft green grass. Slowly, they headed up a low hill. As they reached the top, Lina smiled as a cool breeze blew back her hair. She wore a simple yellow tank top that Sylphiel had cut the mid-section out of, to make it easier to redo her bandages. A pair of shorts sat lazily on her hips, and her side was patched with a white bandage. She had ditched her headband for the day.

"I wonder how Seilloon's doing…" this brought Lina out her thoughts. She laughed and hit his shoulder lightly.

"I thought told you not to think of that! We're on vacation!"

Zelgadis chuckled at her.

"Hey!" both looked down onto the beach that rested under the hill. Sylphiel waved gently from the blanket she had set up next to the crystal water. Both laughed and waved back to her.

Zelgadis turned to Lina. "So, what did Amelia say?"

Lina grinned mischievously at him, and ran a hand through her hair. "That she misses you…"

"And?" he pressed.

Her grin turned slowly into a gentle smile. "That I need to help you move on from her death…"

He looked at her curiously for a moment, but slowly, a smile crept across his face as well as she gently slid her hand into his.

The End (for now)

* * *

There we go. It's finished. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story: 

Samanda, Ysengrinn, Irusta, Aisha C, Lina-Marie Metallium, Lina Gabriev, Knight of L-sama, (No name), Jaretha, :), and Yun Fei.

And of course, to those very special reviewers:

**Sammy** You're the best, Sammy. Your reviews always gave me a jump-start, and your support means the world to me. You're like the older sister I never had. Thank you so much. Love you!

**Irusta** You have been here since the beginning, and your praise always made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But, seriously, thank you so much. Your constant reviews always gave me the urge to write, and I've found myself anticipating your reviews with anxiety, hoping you would like the chapter. Love you!

**Knight of L-sama** Now here's a picky one, indeed! I've always enjoyed your reviews, as they are always both witty and insightful. Thank you very, very much. And you're always welcomed to email me at anytime!

**(Smily Face user, whose name does not show up)**Ah, another loyal reviewer! Thank you so much for everything. It's people like you whom I really look foreword too. Not much to say here, (Points above) that pretty much spells it out.

To anyone and everyone who enjoyed this story, please look for the sequel, _Feigned Innocence_, which shall be coming out some time before Halloween. Also, you may all feel free to email me at but please, **Review** anyway.

Once again, thank you all who reviewed. See you at _Feigned Innocence_!


End file.
